After the Battle
by Sunpelt
Summary: This story follows Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight after the battle with the badgers in Twighlight. It contains New Prophecy spoilers. This is my first fan fic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw dropped to the ground next to the rocky wall of Thunderclan Camp. So much had happened that day. It had started off normally. Then the badgers had attacked the camp. Now, Sootfur and Cinderpelt were dead and almost every cat was hurt. The only cats who hadn't gotten hurt at all during the battle were Daisy and her kits, but none of them knew how to fight. Sorreltail hadn't gotten hurt either, but she had kitted in the middle of the battle. Without Windclan and Midnight, many more cats would have died. And now, Stormfur and Brook had appeared as well.

"Stormfur! Brook!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit. What in Starclan's name happened here?" Stormfur asked.

"My kin angry, cats drive them out of home, they attack." Midnight stated.

"Ah," Stormfur said, "Is there anything Brook and I can do to help? None of your cats seem to be in great condition."

"Yes, please," Firestar said gratefully, moving up towards his best friend's son, "will you find some food for the clan to eat and make sure that there are no more badgers staying in our territory?'

"Of course. We will just need a guide. We don't know the way around this new territory." Stormfur said.

"Brightheart!" he called, naming a cat who had escaped with only a few scratches,

"Please show Stormfur and Brook around the territory, the best hunting places and things like that."

"Of course." She said, and headed towards the exit of the clearing.

"But Firestar," Squirrelflight whined, "I want to go with them!"

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to Stormfur. There is plenty to do around the camp. You can start off by helping your sister. Brightheart will help the both of you when she gets back." Firestar growled at his daughter.

Brambleclaw now watched Stormfur, Brook, and Brightheart leave. He hoped that they would be back soon. It wasn't just Squirrelflight who wanted to talk to Stormfur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Squirrelflight walked quickly to her sister and the new medicine cat, Leafpool. She didn't ever think that she would get used to Cinderpelt being with Starclan. The medicine cat had died that very day, trying to save Sorreltail from a badger. But now she was gone. Squirrelflight sighed and went over to her sister, who was working on healing Dustpelt's injuries.

"Hey, Leafpool," Squirrelflight said, "Firestar said I should come help you. Brightheart will also help when she comes back."

Leafpool glanced up at her sister. "Go find out how many and which injuries Brambleclaw has. Clean them, and come back to me for herbs."

Squirrelflight did not question Leafpool's choice to send her to Brambleclaw. Her sister always new how Squirrelflight was feeling and now though Squirrelflight hadn't realized that she loved Brambleclaw, and not Ashfur, Leafpool knew. All Squirrelflight knew was that she had been much more worried for Brambleclaw during the battle then she was for Ashfur.

She found Brambleclaw lying by the wall of the camp with his eyes closed. _Oh, no! Is he hurt worse than I thought? I should have gone to him before Ashfur! Ashfur wasn't hurt this badly. _As she thought this, she looked over his wounds. She began to lick clean a nasty looking cut on his check.

Brambleclaw's eyes blinked open and he jumped with surprise.

"Oh, it's just you, Squirrelflight," he murmured, "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be taking care of your _precious_ Ashfur?"

_Is he upset that it seemed like I cared more about Ashfur?_ She thought. _I know I love Brambleclaw, or Leafpool would never have sent me to him. Does this mean he loves me too?_ Squirrelflight wondered.

"Shhh," she said soothingly, "I'm just going clean your wounds and then I'll find some herbs for you."

Brambleclaw lied down, but his body was tense.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Squirrelflight said.

"I can't be sure, can I?" Brambleclaw spat. "After all, you hate half of my family."

"That has nothing to do with how I feel about you!" She hissed.

"Oh? Well if that's true, then why do you hate me?" He asked.

"So now it's all my fault is it? How could the great Brambleclaw _ever _make a mistake? I don't trust Hawkfrost and I don't like how you do, but I was willing to try and ignore it. Then you started acting like you never wanted to talk to me again, when I tried to talk to you. That's when I realized that Hawkfrost was more important to you than I ever was or would be." Squirrelflight said sadly.

"That's not true! If you're talking about the meeting after Tallstar died when I didn't tell you what had happened then you haven't seen my side of it. I'd forgotten that you were mad at me about Hawkfrost and I also thought that it would be better for you, as well as everyone else to hear it from Firestar. After that you never talked to me and whenever I tried to go to you Ashfur would appear or you'd ignore me and walk away… And now you love Ashfur." He stated dejectedly.

"I am not in love with Ashfur!" Squirrelflight felt like screaming it but just managed to keep her voice low. "He's a good friend but that's all he'll ever be to me. For a while I could fool myself into thinking I loved him, but I know I truly don't."

Brambleclaw looked up at her, curiosity shining in his eyes. They seemed to be asking, 'Who do you love now?'

Squirrelflight answered his unasked question, "I love you, stupid furball."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the really short chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time lately (homework) and I wanted to continue the story some more. The next few chapter will be longer, since I will probably have a bit more time.

Chapter 3

Brambleclaw looked back up at Squirrelflight. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she looked as though she was waiting for him to tell her that he didn't love her.

"Mousebrain," said Brambleclaw gently, rasping his tongue over her ears, "you know I love you, because otherwise I wouldn't have cared so much about Ashfur.

Squirrelflight's eyes opened, and Brambleclaw felt as though he could drown in their green depths.

"Squirrelflight," Leafpool called from across the camp, "Hurry up. There are a lot of cats that need herbs!"

"Well, I'll be back in a second with your herbs!" Squirrelflight said happily.

Brambleclaw watched her go. She talked to her sister for a little, and then came running back with the herbs.

"Here you go," she said, "It should heal this nasty cut on your shoulder in no time."

Squirrelflight walked away from Brambleclaw and walked back towards Leafpool, who then sent her to put some herbs on Dustpelt's wounds.

_She really does love me!_ Brambleclaw thought. _I wonder what my father will think… I doubt he and Hawkfrost will approve. Tawnypelt and Goldenflower would. Oh, well. I had hoped that I could get along o.k. with my brother but he looks up to Tigerstar so much. I don't think that they are trying to become deputy in the right way. If I become deputy of Thunderclan, I want it to be through hard work._

Again, sorry this chapter is so short. The next few will be longer (maybe). PLEASE REVIEW. If you are reading this and have not reviewed, please review immediately. And thank you to Littlewhisker for reviewing the first two chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is from Stormfur's POV as he comes back from his hunting trip for Thunderclan. I hope you enjoy!!! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior's series.**_

Chapter 4

Stormfur walked back into Thunderclan Camp, his mouth full of prey and his gray pelt shining in the sun. He still hadn't gotten around to relaying his message to Firestar. He had been so shocked at the camp's appearance when he walked in that he had completely forgotten that he was carrying a message.

_Tell Firestar that Ravenpaw, Barley, and I will be in Thunderclan before the next moon. Tell him that we are with the Tribe to recover and then we will go straight into the new territory._

Stormfur would tell Firestar about it as soon as he put the prey down. Brooke had been shooting him curious glances about why he hadn't said anything, but she hadn't said anything because she was having more trouble hunting in the forest, where the scents of herbs and other plants mingled with the scents of prey. For him, it felt good to be back in territory that was similar to Riverclan's in the old territories.

As he walked towards the freshkill pile, Stormfur noticed that Brambleclaw was still lying down near the wall of the camp. He looked happier than before, but this was not like the Brambleclaw he knew who was always trying to help his clan in any way possible.

_I'll go talk to him after going to Firestar_ Stormfur decided, depositing his catch into the small pile. _And after that I'll go talk to Squirrelflight._

"Come on Brooke, we'll go to Firestar's den now," Stormfur said.

"O.k.," Brooke replied, "I noticed that you didn't say anything when you first spoke to him."

"I got distracted by how torn apart the camp looks." He said, grinning sheepishly.

Suddenly he noticed a dark ginger cat running towards him.

"Stormfur!" Squirrelflight called delightedly, "You're back!"

He grinned at her and said, "I'll come talk to you in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Firestar first."

She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her work. She, too, looked happier, Stormfur thought.

He slowly made his way to Firestar's den, where a fiery looking cat sat waiting for him, with a pale ginger she-cat at his side.

"Firestar," Stormfur said, greeting the Thunderclan leader, "I have news. I meant to give it to you when I first walked into camp, but I was too shocked by the appearance of your camp."

"Well, tell as now," Sandstorm mewed quietly, "that is, if you want to say this news while I'm here."

"You can stay," Stormfur said, "it's nothing private. I was sent here to tell you that Graystripe traveled from the Forest all the way to the Tribe with Ravenpaw and Barley. Both Ravenpaw and Barley would like to join the clan. They will all be staying with the Tribe for a while to recover from their journey. Brooke and I would like to go back tomorrow so we can spend time with all three cats. We will probably travel back here with them and get here for the gathering."

"This is great news!" Fireheart mewed happily. "I get my deputy and three good friends back! Oh, and if you'll be here in time for the next gathering, come with us so you can see your friends amongst the clans."

"I'll do that," Stormfur said, smiling, "Now, I'd like to go and talk with Brambleclaw."

Stormfur and Brooke excused themselves from Fireheart's den and Stormfur headed towards Brambleclaw. Brooke started to follow him, but then went off to talk to Squirrelflight.

"Hey Brambleclaw," Stormfur said, poking him with his paw, "how are you? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm just tired." Brambleclaw said, after jumping with surprise.

"I guess the battle would have been pretty exhausting," Stormfur mewed, "but usually you are up and helping in no time."

"Well, I guess I just needed some time to think," he mewed, "I'm feeling better now."

"So, what's new?" Stormfur asked as they started walking towards Squirrelflight and Brooke.

"Squirrelflight and I got back together today, while you were hunting." Brambleclaw said happily.

"What???" Stormfur exclaimed, "You guys were fighting? Why? What happened?"

"Oh, right, you weren't here," Brambleclaw stated, "Squirrelflight got mad at me because I was becoming friends with Hawkfrost. But everything is better now!"

Brambleclaw and Stormfur sat down next to Squirrelflight and Brooke.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." Stormfur mewed earnestly.

Suddenly, Fireheart's yowl sounded, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

All the cats gathered around to hear what their leader had to say to them.

"Stormfur and Brooke have come here from the Tribe with a message!" He yowled loudly, "Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Barley are staying with them to recover from their long journey to the mountains, but will come to the new territories before the next gathering! Now, everyone get some rest so we can rebuild the camp tomorrow!"

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you," Stormfur mewed quietly, "Now, we'd better get some sleep. Brooke and I are leaving in the morning."

**So, that was my fourth chapter. It's longer than the rest of them, and I hope you enjoyed it! Now I have a question for you. Whose POV should my next chapter be from? Brambleclaw's or Leafpool's? Tell me when you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two people (Littlewhisker and Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty) requested that I do this chapter from Brambleclaw's POV, so I will. Next chapter will probably be from Leafpool's. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **_

Chapter 5

Brambleclaw was dreaming. He had to be. It was only possible to be in the old Thunderclan territory if he was dreaming.

_Oh, no._ He groaned inwardly. _What will Tigerstar and Hawkfrost say? They'll probably say that I broke their trust by going back to Squirrelflight. Graystripe's also coming back. Tigerstar's bound to know and he hates Graystripe. They wanted me to be deputy instead of him…_

He slowly walked into the old territory and laid down in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly, he saw a tabby tom approaching. This tom looked just like Brambleclaw except he had ice blue eyes. Hawkfrost sat down next to Brambleclaw.

"How's the prey running?" Hawkfrost asked, "Are you any closer to getting an apprentice?"

"Ummm…" Brambleclaw mumbled.

"I don't think Brambleclaw will become deputy without killing." Tigerstar hissed, coming up stealthily behind his two sons.

Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw jumped in fright.

"What do you mean?" Hawkfrost asked confusedly, "Everyone knows Graystripe isn't coming back. Are you saying Firestar chose someone else to be deputy?"

"That idiot Graystripe is coming back, with Ravenpaw and barley!" Tigerstar spat. "But that's not the worst news is it, Brambleclaw?"

"Ummm…" Brambleclaw mumbled a second time.

"What are you talking about, father?" Hawkfrost asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"He's gone back to that traitor Firestar's brat!" Tigerstar said, nearly screaming at Brmableclaw.

"But Brambleclaw wouldn't do that!" Hawkfrost said, automatically defending his step brother, "would you?"

"Well he has!" Tigerstar spat.

"No! He wouldn't betray us!" Hawkfrost stated loyally, "I know, he did it to gain Firestar's trust!"

"Hmmm…" Tigerstar said, thinking, and then decided to trust Hawkfrost's judgement, "Good thinking, Brambleclaw! Now I must go back to training the two of you."

For a second, Brambleclaw thought he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned around and saw two wide, amber eyes staring back at him.

"Did you see anything Brambleclaw?" Tigerstar hissed quietly.

"No, father." Brambleclaw answered.

"Then pay attention to what I'm trying to teach you!" Tigerstar spat angrily.

Brambleclaw heard another rustle and then the eyes disappeared.

**That was my fifth chapter. What do you think? Please Review! The next chapter will be from Leafpool's POV, btw.**


End file.
